Fake
by MaydayParade15
Summary: Ally just needs that last little push to be famous, and Austin offers to be her 'boyfriend'. They didn't really anticipate the fact that they would hate each other. As they continue to fake-date, they'll learn that neither of them are being honest. Chaptered, Auslly. OOC-ness because they're different characters.
1. Prologue

[Ally just needs that last little push to be famous, and Austin offers to be her 'boyfriend'. They didn't really anticipate the fact that they would hate each other. As they continue to fake-date, they'll learn that neither of them are being honest.]  
**Pairing:** Austin x Ally  
**Word Count (for chapter):** 570+  
**Warnings:** Cussing… I think that's it. There might be some sexual innuendos, but there will be no lemons of any sort. That is NOT May's thing. Maybe trigger warnings for people with bad home lives, flashbacks of verbal abuse/maybe physical. May is here if anyone needs to talk!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. However, I do own Clint. And I own the plot. Yeah.  
A/N:** **His eyes are blue. I know that they are not supposed to be. It's part of the plot, my friends.**

* * *

[Prologue]

Ally hadn't agreed to this.

Seriously.

Most people would _kill _to even fake-date _the_ Austin Moon.

But not her.

In fact, Ally had met him once, back when she was a fan of his, and not an up-and-coming star. When she'd met him, he was rude, cocky, and just a bit too selfish for her liking.

But, Ally guesses that doesn't really explain why she was sitting petulantly in her manager's office, glaring holes in the wall while she waited for _him_ to arrive. It was all Stan, her oh-so-gracious manager's idea. Ally was so, so close to making it in Hollywood. She had all the necessary components, according to him.

"Baby, you've got it all! The looks, the teenage innocence, the hit single… All you need is that little push, maybe a little drama to get you in the tabloids!"

And she agreed because, well, what could go wrong with a little, tiny, itty-bitty smidgen of drama?

Except, it wasn't tiny at all.

Austin Moon was a huge problem.

He was deemed as the 'sexiest guy alive', and he was entirely too self-confident for his own good. Austin lacked the innocence Ally seemed to possess.

Emphasis on the _seemed._

Ally's life isn't as easy or great as it appears, with a mother who's constantly missing, and a father who never cared. The only thing that got her through was singing and writing lyrics. It was an outlet of sorts. She'd started performing at the coffee shop she got minimum wage at, somehow developing a fan base and attracting the attention of important people.

In short, Ally was discovered.

And now, she was wishing she could take everything back – every song she had sung, everything that had ever happened to get her to where she was now. She'd tried to convince Stan that she could write another song, or start a random rumor, but he was determined. Apparently, Austin agreed whole-heartedly and with much enthusiasm. Well, for having such 'enthusiasm', he sure was running late.

As if summoned by her thoughts, _he_ burst through the door at that exact moment. Ally took in his appearance for a second, noticing that his clothes were wrinkled and quite obviously pulled on in a hurry. So now, he was late, and not a single effort to look decent was made.

Yet, she couldn't help but notice the way his simple white v-neck shirt clung to his abdomen the slightest bit, proving that there were, in fact, muscles there. His jeans were lying low on his hips, but not to where it looked trashy. Windblown hair stuck up in a few different directions, but it looked intentional. Ally couldn't help but feel a nervous flutter; her celebrity crush from a few years ago standing in front of her. Even though _he_ wasn't trying, Austin managed to look great. Ally sighed in annoyance as her eyes strayed from examining him to his blue eyes.

He was staring right at her with that damn smirk.

Every good thought she'd just had about him was ripped from her mind and she scowled. "You're late."

Austin shrugged carelessly and fell into the seat next to her. "You can never be too late for love, babe."

And, Ally supposes, that's what started it all.


	2. Chapter 1:Ally

**[FAKE]  
**[Ally just needs that last little push to be famous, and Austin offers to be her 'boyfriend'. They didn't really anticipate the fact that they would hate each other. As they continue to fake-date, they'll learn that neither of them are being honest.]**  
Pairing:** Austin x Ally  
**Word Count (for chapter):** 5500+  
**Warnings: **Cussing… I think that's it. There might be some sexual innuendos, but there will be no lemons of any sort. That is NOT May's thing. Maybe trigger warnings for people with bad home lives, flashbacks of verbal abuse/maybe physical. May is here if anyone needs to talk!**  
Shout-outs: **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. However, I do own Clint. And I own the plot.  
A/N: **Alright! I think I got four reviews (thanks a billion!), so I decided to post the next chapter! A massive thank you to every one of you! Feel free to share this story with other authors! ALSO, I KNOW THAT AUSTIN'S EYES AREN'T BLUE AND THAT HIS HAIR IS NOT BLACK. IT IS ALL PART OF MY WAY TOO OBVIOUS PLOT OKAY.

**Dedicated to ****Cookiesarenummy**** because she reviewed first.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled in Stan's face after standing and slamming my hands down on the desk. Austin merely chuckled beside me and it took every part of my being not to turn around and strangle him in that precise moment.

Stan cleared his throat, appearing unfazed by my loud outburst. "Oh, but I'm not, my dear. No one will believe that you guys spontaneously start dating out of nowhere. You need to let people figure it out, let people say that they want you as a couple first. Then, when you are revealed as a couple, it'll be that much more epic. Let's say, for instance, you and Austin used to be friends back in high school, best friends even. There's your back story. Now that he found out you're moving to Hollywood, he offered to let you stay with him because you guys are just close like that. Good?"

"I like that story," Austin put in. I cast a sideways glance at him before rolling my eyes.

"Seriously? We're doing this?" I got blank stares from both men. "I'm supposed to lie to my fans, my family, my friends, everyone? I'm supposed to move in with a stranger I don't like _at all _–_"_

"What did I ever do to you?" Austin said, suddenly sounding defensive. "Honestly, Dawson, if we could just handle this like civil people, it would be much more tranquil."

"Look who swallowed a dictionary on the way over here," I said, faking surprise. "Amazing. I didn't even know that Austin Moon knew any other words besides his own name and 'mirror'."

Austin scoffed. "Really? You think I'm that vain? And I'll have you know that I passed school with flying colors!"

I gave a deprecating laugh. "I'll believe that when I see it," I replied sarcastically.

Austin opened his mouth to answer my comment, but Stan spoke before he could utter a word. "Both of you, stop! It hasn't even been five minutes and you're at each other's throats!"

"Well, _maybe_ if you wouldn't have picked the single most irritating person on earth for me to 'fake-date', we wouldn't be having this problem!" I argued.

"I'm not the most irritating person, you _clearly_ play that role," Austin interjected.

"I'm trying to talk to my manager," I said through clenched teeth.

Austin smiled innocently. "And I'm merely talking to my future girlfriend." I glared at him harshly before we were once again cut off by Stan, who slammed his fist on the desk to get our attention.

"You both will be moving in with one another whether you like it or not. Austin will help you move into his apartment. You guys will spend time together, like best friends should. You will add in casual flirting to spark the idea in your fans minds, and before you know it, four months will have passed and you guys can break up," Stan explained casually.

"Four months?" I asked in disbelief. "Four months with this – this… _Pig_?"

"So now I'm a pig," Austin muttered. I paid him no mind and continued to stare down my manager with an expression of betrayal.

"Ally," Stan said softly. I looked to his face because of the caring undertone. "You need this." I dropped my gaze to my hands, because I knew he was absolutely right. I didn't want to go back home to the apartment with Mom. Well, technically, Mom didn't even live there. She tended to sleep at friends' houses, or whatever guy she met at the club that night. The place was a wreck, and had too many bad memories. Way too many for me to stay.

Noticing that the silence was prolonged and tense, Austin made his voice lighter when we spoke. "I have a guest bedroom, Ally. It's a nice bedroom; a flat screen, huge closet, mini-fridge, even a microwave. I'm alright with you staying with me, or else I wouldn't agree. I don't really know you at all, but… For some reason I'm willing to help. So, accept it or don't. It's a yes or no question; so answer now." Near the end of Austin's little speech, his voice turned biting, which made me wonder why the sudden bitterness. Deciding that it was some part of his cocky persona, I nodded my head mutely. Stan clapped his hands together, a now much more relaxed smile gracing his face.

"Wonderful! Now, in my left hand, I have Austin's file. It's a bunch of quickfire stuff any best friend should know about their best friend. In my right hand, I have Ally's file. Same thing, a lot of common facts most people know, but also a few more personal things. You guys have been friends for years, but lost contact when Austin had his big break. Understood? Are we all okay?" Stan said, handing Austin's folder to me, and my folder to Austin.

"Are we going to be tested on this information?" I asked, opening the folder and scanning the contents.

"Nerd," Austin grumbled. I reached out my hand and punched his arm a little harder than necessary, but the kid hardly moved. This made me roll my eyes as I looked at Stan, waiting impatiently for my answer. He could have at least pretended that it hurt.

"Well, interviewers will technically be the ones testing you, but I don't see why we can't have a little test of our own. I'll just ask you questions like an interviewer would." I nodded in approval. I could memorize information and spit it back out. "But you guys will have to make it real. Show affection." _Spoke too soon_, I thought, _I'm completely screwed._

"Cool." I rolled my eyes at Austin's response – or lack thereof.

"So… What now?" I questioned.

"Now you move in," Stan said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. I blinked at him.

"Like… now?"

"No, let's wait until you're forty," Ausin remarked sarcastically. "You can't be too far away from that age, right? I mean, I definitely see some worry lines, possibly wrinkles. Definitely grey hairs…"

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have agreed to this if I was close to forty," I said, easily dismissing his attempt at hurting my feelings. I'd heard much worse than that, and he would have to try a little harder.

"Maybe I like older women."

"Well this 'older woman' does not return the affection."

"I never said you specifically. Now who's the assuming, self-centered one?"

"Guys!" Stan cut in, sighing loudly. "Austin, take her to get her stuff and load in it your car –"

"It's not a car, it's a Land Rover," Austin interrupted.

Stan nodded, seemingly not noticing how rude Austin was. "Right, the Land Rover. Then you'll take her back to your apartment, hopefully see some paparazzi so word can get out that you guys are moving in together. Cool?"

"Cool," Austin affirmed, standing out of his chair and shaking Stan's hand before turning towards the door and nodding his head for me to follow. I sighed, grabbing my folder, which he had left, and stacking it on top of his folder that I'd have to be studying tonight. _Great. We aren't even technically living together yet and I'm already picking up after him._

Tossing his keys in his hand and singing lightly, Austin made his way to his Land Rover, since it's not to be called a car apparently. I noticed that his Converse were untied and his hastily thrown on, not to mention that they hardly matched at all. His hair literally looked like a bird attempted to make a nest in it, but tin honestly didn't seem to care about how he looked. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Everyone knows he has money to look amazing, so why wouldn't he? "Having second thoughts?"

Austin's voice yanked me out of my distant thoughts as I noticed that we had arrived at his vehicle and he was already in the drivers' seat, buckled in, with the car started. I shook my head. "You wish," I snorted.

"I kind of do, actually." I resisted the urge to kill him as I got into his Land Rover and seat belted myself in. "Where's your house?" Austin inquired. I felt a bit of panic as I realized that Austin would actually be seeing the horrible apartment I lived in with my mother. It wasn't the most beautiful place, and I was honestly ashamed of it. Our apartment building was in probably the worst and cheapest part of town, full of drug dealers and prostitutes. Shady people thrived in this part of town.

Regardless, I recited the address and told him a few landmarks before I cleared my throat. He glanced over at me as though telling me to go on, so I did. "Can I just ask you not to judge? Or ask questions about my house or my past or anything like that? Even the 'parents' topic is off limits." Austin sent me a sideways glance of mild curiosity before nodding earnestly in agreement. "Thanks."

The rest of the ride to my house was basically silent, besides a few minuscule arguments and a few times where I directed Austin where to turn. I'd come to the conclusion that Austin wasn't so bad when he was completely silent. Preferably not even breathing. I was nervous, which didn't happen very often for me. I was usually independent and quite sure of myself, but it's easy to see that I'm a bit off by the way I'm gnawing at my bottom lip.

"You should stop that," Austin deadpanned.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what I was doing that was bothering him.

"Biting your lip?" Austin said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, clearly asking if I was as stupid as I made myself sound.

"And why should I do that?" I asked, sounding annoyed and exasperated.

"You don't want to ruin that pretty little mouth you've got there, do you?" Austin asked easily, taking the last turn into the larger parking lot for my apartment building.

"You think I have a pretty mouth?" I asked, snorting in amusement.

"Sure, why not? You have to have something pretty for me to even consider dating you, and I can't seem to find anything else that is especially appealing…" Austin replied rudely. I rolled my eyes and shoved him, not jokingly at all, as we walked towards the building. "So…"

"So? What?" I asked, scared that he would grill me about home – or worse, about my mother.

If Austin was planning on asking something off-limits, he must have decided against it, instead choosing to ask, "What's your favorite color?"

The simplicity of the question made me laugh a little and I shook my head in disbelief. "Green. But… Green like the ocean."

"Isn't the ocean blue?" Austin questioned.

"Sometimes, sometimes not. I guess you just have to catch it at the right time," I replied with a shrug. He still looked confused, causing me to roll my eyes. "What's yours?"

"Blue. Gray. No, both. As a pair, I guess." I nodded, not knowing what to do with his answer, and not willing to think up another question. No more small talk was made as we started walking up the stairs, getting dangerously close to a part of my past I didn't want to dive into. There were too many memories of a vacant house, without a mother when I needed her most. And, there were memories of when the house wasn't vacant, words sharp as knives were thrown at me without ceasing.

Before I'd realized it, we were at the door. I saw the faded metal plate saying 201, just like it always had, ever since I was little. Back then, my house had meant happiness, constantly full of the smell of baked goods. That was before my mother fell into severe depression, reaching straight for the liquor cabinet and making a run for clubs and bars, often times staying with people she didn't even know. I placed my hand on the doorknob, taking an unnoticeable deep breath and pushing the door open, praying that Mom wouldn't be home.

Much to my luck, there wasn't a single sound as I entered, and I let out a relieved sigh. Taking in the broken bottles all over the floor, and the disgusting mess all over the apartment, I turned back to Austin, who genuinely didn't look bothered. I gave him a bit of kudos, but I didn't dare let him know that I appreciated it. I looked back towards the kitchen, noticing the towering dishes that hadn't been cleaned in my absence.

"So, which way is your room?" I turned to look at Austin, to give him an answer, but I ended up catching his eyes. For the first time, I actually took note of the color of his eyes, and it was truly disarming. He had deep blue eyes, but there was something behind them, almost a brownish color. However, his eyes were so dark, I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination. Decidedly shrugging it off, I looked away and started the walk down the short hallway. Opening the door to the only tidy place of the house, I smiled a little brokenly at my childhood bedroom.

"Suitcase is in the top of my closet. Can you get that?" I asked Austin. He nodded, walking over to the closet and getting down the suitcase too easily. After setting it lightly on the ground, he bowed dramatically. I rolled my eyes and tossed my suitcase on the bed. "Help me take the drawers out of my dresser," I ordered.

"Why am I listening to you?" Austin grumbled, already taking the drawers out. I grabbed the first from him and dumped it in the huge suitcase.

"You wouldn't dare defy me," I said simply. I knew that I was intimidating, and maybe it isn't the best quality to have, but I enjoyed being the leader. Austin cocked an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't?" he asked challengingly.

"You wouldn't," I repeated with a nod, grabbing the second drawer and tossing that one in as well. I gathered the few pictures I had set up on my dresser and stacked them in the suitcase as well, just in time to take the next drawer from Austin.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't defy you?" Austin asked, seeming genuinely curious.

I shrugged. "Most people would have shut up about this conversation by now. Maybe you're different, Moon," I said, not even answering his question.

"Stubborn is more like it," he muttered. "That's my stylist's words, not mine. I never want to wear the stuff she picks out. It's actually terrible choices. You know that really ugly peachy orange color? She's obsessed with it, and tries to work it into all of my outfits. That is not a color men should wear. It just isn't." I snorted lightly in laughter at how truly repulsed he sounded about the color. "It isn't funny! It murdered my pride, even though I only wore it one time."

I actually laughed this time, accepting the final drawer from him and emptying it into the suitcase. I left the drawers on the ground, not even bothering to replace them. I took a few select things from my closet, deciding that I hated the majority of it anyways. Carefully picking up my cardboard box of books, I set it down on my bed. After one attempt, I perceived that my suitcase was not about to zip easily, resulting in me hopping on it, allowing my full weight to compress the contents. "Austin?"

Austin, who had been fidgeting a bit awkwardly, glanced over at me. "Hm?"

"Please zip my suitcase." As if he had just realized I was lying on top of my suitcase, he chuckled, zipping the suitcase with much more luck than I'd had a few moments ago. I muttered a thank you as I slung my suitcase off of my bed. Austin reached for it, but I shook my head. I could handle myself, and I didn't need his help at the moment. "Just get that box of books."

"This is so backwards. Usually it's the muscular guy that gets the huge suitcase and the girl who struggles with the small box of books," Austin muttered as he picked up the box. Readjusting it in his arms, he gestured for me to go ahead and lead the way. I started pulling the suitcase by its handle, not struggling in the slightest. I may be a female, but I don't have trouble with strength.

"That's a bit of stereotyping, don't you think?" I asked, glancing back at him for a moment. He was staring up at the ceiling as he was walking and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. Austin merely shrugged, obviously having not heard me or simply not understanding what I said. I sighed in annoyance. I would have to live with this kid, and he couldn't even carry on a simple conversation. Wonderful.

Once we reached the stairs, I picked up the suitcase and walked it down the stairs without much trouble. Austin was giving me an appraising glance, and I smirked in his direction. "I told you that was stereotyping," I said lightly. Austin laughed a little, but I didn't allow myself to acknowledge the thought that crossed my mind: _he should really laugh more often._

* * *

Soon enough, we had everything into his Land Rover, which he had insisted on packing to reinstate his manhood. The second that he'd started driving, he started a conversation. "So, what was supposed to be so bad about that place? I mean, you acted like I was going to get the plague if I went in there."

"You didn't? Wow, you must be one of the lucky ones," I said, faking amusement.

"Don't avoid the question," Austin replied sternly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I've seen worse, you know. Yours is like heaven compared to some of the places I've seen."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you lived in that place like that," I muttered.

"Who ever said that I didn't live in a place like that?" Austin asked. I looked over at him, trying to see if he was being serious. Noting that there wasn't any sarcasm on his face, I mumbled an apology. I actually started looking at his features, deciding that, all in all, Austin wasn't completely unfortunate. His hair, despite the fact that it was majorly messy, was a nice blackish color. However, taking a closer look, I noticed that his roots were definitely lighter.

"You dye your hair?" I asked, before I could stop myself. Austin laughed and nodded.

"Yep, ever since I was like, ten."

"Guys aren't supposed to dye their hair."

"Now, that's a bit of stereotyping, isn't it?" I glared at the side of Austin's head. He turned his head and gave me a sarcastic grin. "Isn't that right, Ally?"

"You are the single most frustrating person I know," I said, still glaring at him as he faced the road once more.

"I hear an obligatory 'sexually' in front of that 'frustrating'," Austin replied easily, laughing a bit.

"You?" I asked incredulously. "You, sexually frustrating? I'm sorry, no. Never in a million years. Just… gross."

"Someone sounds like they're trying to convince themselves…" Austin sing-songed. I rolled my eyes. _If anything, it sounded like Austin was trying to convince himself that I found him attractive._

"How long until we're there?" I asked, neither confirming nor denying his statement. Austin still had that darn smirk plastered on his face as he replied that there was just a few more minutes. True to his word, we pulled up to his apartment nearly three minutes later.

Austin's apartment was about three times the size of mine, and it only housed one person – now two. I stared at the tall building, classic brick with white steps and an elegant white door. Sighing, I tried to suppress the aching feeling that everything in his apartment – ours now, I suppose – was going to be posh. I gasped lightly, now taking notice of the paparazzi crowded at the few steps up to the door. My jaw dropped. I was well-known, so paparazzi wasn't a big deal, but having this many paparazzi in a confined area was a bit ridiculous. "We'll be stopping and answering a few questions," Austin said, leaving no room for any comment by getting out of the Land Rover. I sat there, not sure as to what I was supposed to be doing. After he closed the door, he gestured for me to follow as he headed to, I assumed, open the trunk.

I got out of the car, immediately getting a thousand flashes from cameras in my eyes. However, I walked to meet Austin at the trunk and tried to ignore the shouting. He handed me the box this time, taking the suitcase. I gave him a weird look, but he simply shrugged and said that it would be what the paparazzi wanted. That made sense, obviously. People would want him to be the guy, and me to be the girl who isn't independent enough to carry her own bag. They would view it as a romantic gesture, when in truth, it was irritating. I'd grown up being independent, probably a little too confident for my own good. However, you have to build some self-esteem if you're constantly being put down by your mother. Austin nudged my side, jolting me out of my deep thoughts and bringing me back to harsh reality.

"Smile," Austin said, as if I actually needed pointers. It was common fact to smile when there was a camera. Nevertheless, I smiled, hoping that it was genuine and believable. We approached the crowd of reporters – some from magazines, some from news stations, some from radio stations – I nodded to the small crowd of fans and reminded myself to greet them after the press left. Now focusing on the questions being shouted at me, one stuck out, plain and obvious: "How do you two know each other, Ally?"

I looked to the reporter who had asked the golden question, and everyone else quieted, seemingly interested in my answer. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak, but Austin – very rudely – answered before I could. I was extremely tempted to send a deathly glare, but I knew that this had to look real, I had to seem like I actually liked him. So, instead, I sent him a graceful smile as he spoke.

"Well, Ally and I knew each other back in high school," Austin said, shooting me a small smile and a pointed look. "Once I heard about her moving to Hollywood, I decided to ask her to move in."

I snorted lightly. "More like forced me," I muttered. The press laughed, as though that were a joke. "Anyways, I accepted and now I'm moving in," I said with a shrug.

"Here," Austin said, taking the box from me. "I'll be right back." He carried the box and rolled the suitcase after himself as he headed towards the door. The paparazzi took pictures of the gesture and 'aww'ed as I resisted the strong urge to throw my shoe at the back of his head.

"So, Ally, what do you think of Austin?" another reporter inquired.

I grinned. "Well, we were basically best friends, so of course I think he's wonderful," I replied, without really going too far into detail.

"Actually, I think we're all more wondering if you perhaps like Austin?"

"Of course I do, he's my best friend –"

"As more than a friend though?" the reporter who asked the original question pressed. I tried my best to look a bit bashful as I shrugged. Everyone in the crowd immediately started writing things down, talking into recorders and speaking into microphones. Sensing that the questioning was over, and that they no longer cared about any more of my opinions, I turned to the fans. Most of the reporters and press were already clearing out.

I waved and smiled, making my way over to them. One girl, probably no older than ten smiled up at me and sheepishly asked for an autograph. I laughed lightly, signing her paper and making it out to Abigail, as instructed. As soon as I was done, she gave me a hug before going to meet her mother at the sidewalk. I smiled and nodded to the parent.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back and I immediately tensed up. I moved my elbow, prepared to injure the person behind me when I heard Austin's voice greet the fans. Turning a little, and noticing that it was indeed Austin, I was both relieved and extremely irritated. "You scared me," I said.

Austin wrapped his arm around my waist and chuckled as he whispered "boo," in my ear. I rolled my eyes and shoved him, meaning it to be rude, but the fans must have taken it otherwise because they 'aww'ed as well. A few girls asked for a picture with Austin, in addition to hugs. I talked to one of the guys that was there with his younger sister. Apparently, they had been walking home when there was lots of commotion, so they stopped and asked the crowd.

"After finding out that it was Austin Moon, my sister went absolutely ballistic and told me that she would die if I didn't stay with her to see him. Then, after hearing that you were here, I figured I might as well since I'm a bit of an Ally fan," the boy, James, admitted, a bit embarrassed. I laughed and shook my head.

"You are a dedicated brother, I'll tell you that. I'd never wait with my little sister to meet Austin Moon," I said, somewhat jokingly. James raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"So there's really nothing going on between you two?" I shook my head a bit hesitatingly. "That's real convincing," James noted with sarcasm. "In a totally non-weird way, you guys would make a cute couple. And it seems nearly everyone is shipping you two now, so –"

"People are shipping us? What does that even mean?" I questioned.

"That people are supporting you as a couple. Look," James pulled out his phone, quickly opening up the Twitter app. "I was on Twitter while we were waiting for you guys to get here, and look at the top worldwide trends," James said, pointing to the third one down.

"Auslly?"

James nodded. "Apparently, that's your couple name."

"So people already think we're together?" I asked, appalled. I hadn't even truly met Austin Moon three hours ago, and suddenly people believe we're dating? "But we're just best friends…" I lied, straight through my teeth. We weren't best friends. Austin Moon was insufferable.

"Well, honestly, you guys have a lot more chemistry than most best friends do," James said. Not mockingly, just truthfully.

"Austin," I said, getting his attention. He turned away from his fangirls and smiled at me.

"Hm?"

"We're trending."

"On Twitter? What about us?" Austin asked, already walking towards me and James. James held out his phone to Austin whose eyebrows shot up. "Wow. That was really quick."

"Were you expecting it?" James asked, one eyebrow raised.

Austin shrugged. "I knew rumors would happen eventually. I am a guy, and she is a girl, and we're moving in together. That looks a little suggestive." James nodded, seemingly finding this answer acceptable as Austin returned his cell phone.

"I better get going," James said. "Mom's waiting." I nodded, waving to him as he gathered up his sister. Austin waved to his small posse and I did as well, though they probably had no interest in me. Walking back to the door, Austin tossed his arm around my shoulder, which felt highly awkward and uncomfortable to me. He, however, seemed at ease.

"Fangirls are probably taking pictures. I know at least one of them has a Tumblr, because she begged me to check out her blog, which is about me," austin said lowly, not wanting anyone to hear besides me.

"Doesn't it creep you out that people have blogs dedicated to you?" I asked, scrunching up my nose.

"I'm sure you have quite a few as well," Austin said nonchalantly, holding the door open for me. I rolled my eyes at the gesture, but entered the house. "Right. So. Tour?"

"Sure," I said, shoving my hands in the back pockets of my jeans. I was pretty uncomfortable in his roomy house. It wasn't as cozy as I'd been hoping.

He gave me a quick tour of the apartment, which had a music room, a small library, an office, two bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms, a giant living room and a spacious kitchen. The apartment was gorgeous, of course, but it didn't feel like a home to me. Austin pointed out my room to me, which had all of the great things he'd promised – a flat screen television, mini-fridge, large closet, the works – and I carried my bags there.

"I'm ordering Chinese!" Austin called after me.

"Orange chicken!" I shouted back.

"Lo mein?"

"Please!" I heard the muffled noises of Austin speaking into the phone, sounding utterly and annoyingly charming. Obviously, a female had answered the phone.

I put the suitcase in the corner, deciding to unpack later as I took in what would be my new room. It was fairly plain at the moment – I'd have to tend to that – with the classic blue striped bed sheets and white pillows. Despite the overused pattern, the bedset looked posh and expensive. There was a desk in the corner, a laptop sitting atop it. My eyes widened as I noticed that it was definitely a nice laptop. "It's complimentary." I jumped and turned to see Austin leaning in the door frame, having snuck up on me for the second time within a half hour.

"You have got to stop that," I muttered.

"Giving you complimentary things?"

"No, smartass. I was referring to the fact that you keep scaring me. You walk too quietly."

"You would too if you'd have –" Austin stopped his sentence abruptly before shaking his head. "I'm going to watch a movie. Join if you'd like, or not. I don't really mind since you'd probably like to unpack anyways. I'll let you know when the food has arrived," Austin said, exiting the room as quietly as he'd entered. I found myself being truly curious as to what the rest of his sentence would have been, but I quickly tossed the thought. Why was I caring at all anyways?

Deciding that I didn't want to unpack nor watch a movie with Ausin, I opted for configuring my new laptop. Applying all the settings that I liked and setting a password on my computer, I nodded in approval, closing the lid and allowing the technology to shut down on its own. Feeling bored, I ventured out into the living room and fell into a chair that wasn't the one Austin was in. I snorted in laughter, nearly falling out of the chair I'd recently sat in as I noticed that Austin was watching _The Notebook_.

"It's a good movie!" Austin defended, glaring at me. I turned to look at him and make a smug remark before noticing that Austin was lacking a shirt.

"Put some clothes on," I muttered, my laughter gone. I found it irritating when guys constantly took their shirts off. Even if they were super fit and attractive. Which Austin wasn't.

"Can't handle it?" Austin asked, smirking.

"Definitely," I said drily.

"As I suspected."

"Full of yourself," I grumbled.

"Not appreciative of an attractive guy being shirtless in front of you. Most girls would kill to see me shirtless, even if they could only look at me through a computer screen," Austin boasted.

"Well, that's great," I said, faking surprise and happiness. "However, I'm not one of those girls. I honestly couldn't care less what you do, so please leave me alone."

"Kind of hard when you live with me," Austin shot back. "It gets lonely here and I'm tired of talking to myself. You're the closest human life form, therefore, I will speak to you."

"I won't be listening," I said stubbornly.

"I could care less whether or not you're listening. That'd be your loss, anyways," Austin replied easily, half-shrugging. He zoned back in on the movie, sinking into the couch. He was irritatingly calm, irritatingly alright with whatever happened. It seemed like all Austin did was go with the flow. That was atrocious. I couldn't imagine my life without the plans I have set out. I wake up every morning at seven, I'm out of the shower at 7:30 AM at the latest. I'm ready and finished with breakfast by eight o'clock, and then I have open plans from eight to five in the evening. At five, I head home and cook dinner. I sit down and eat at 6:00 PM, I usually read or study from 6:30 PM to 8 PM, and after that I go to sleep.

I had a plan.

Down to every last second of every day, I knew what was going to happen.

Or at least, I used to.

Austin was unpredictable, more of the spontaneous type. He did whatever he wanted, when he wanted. There was no method to the madness; no schedule to follow.

And that, perhaps, was the number one reason that I would never be able to get along with the impossible, stubborn, absolutely frustrating Austin Moon.


	3. Chapter 2: Austin

**[FAKE]  
**[Ally just needs that last little push to be famous, and Austin offers to be her 'boyfriend'. They didn't really anticipate the fact that they would hate each other. As they continue to fake-date, they'll learn that neither of them are being honest.]**  
Pairing:** Austin x Ally  
**Word Count (for chapter):** 6200+  
**Warnings:** Cussing. There might be some sexual innuendos, but there will be no lemons of any sort. That is NOT May's thing. Maybe trigger warnings for people with bad home lives, flashbacks of verbal abuse/maybe physical. Mentions of drug usage, but they're brief. May is here if anyone needs to talk!  
**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT AND CLINT.**  
**Shout-outs: **Cookiesarenummy, LilRed29621, xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, Awkward dinosaur99, Ajb216, , Lalalala, and Rachel.

**A/N:** This is so much longer than I thought it'd be! I originally ended it when Austin started running, but I changed it because… Well, you'll see. I hope this is okay with you guys, the way I'm going with this story. If not… I'm sorry. I am blown away by the support I ALREADY have for this story. You all are amazing. Thanks to all who favorited and followed .x

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Austin's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I nearly jumped out of my skin. There was a girl. In my living room. Sleeping.

_Oh._

I recalled the previous day, when Ally and I had moved in together. It'd probably take a while to get used to that, waking up and having her around.

For some reason, no matter how irritating Ally was, I found that I was extremely comforted by her presence. Being alone for so long, basically raising myself… It felt good to have a friend – well, not really a friend – but just someone who was _there_ and not under the influence. Being the good fake best friend/lover I was, I decided that I would make us breakfast, after I showered.

I glanced over at Ally, sleeping soundly, curled in on herself. I smiled softly. She was actually really pretty when she wasn't being stressed. I pulled the blanked off the couch I'd been sleeping on, and I tossed it over her before walking off to shower.

Even if she hated me, I was going to at least attempt to make peace with her, I decided. However, I wouldn't be afraid to argue back. We could be friends if she wanted to, or we could be enemies. I quite frankly didn't mind. I agreed to this because I was willing to help, and if she didn't want my help, then there was honestly nothing I could do about that.

About ten minutes later, I was entering the kitchen and heading straight for the fridge. Austin needed food, and he needed food now. I got out the eggs as well as the bacon from the drawer, singing Coldplay underneath my breath. I was surprisingly good in the kitchen, contrary to public belief. I was admittedly better at baking, which isn't really something that I voice, considering that it's slightly embarrassing.

I started making breakfast, brewing coffee, and singing a little louder unconsciously. After all the food was made and carefully arranged on plates, I got out coffee cups and poured coffee in them before setting them all at the table and heading in to the living room to wake up Ally. I shook her shoulder twice and she started blinking and stretching. "What?" she muttered, burying her face in the couch.

I laughed, noting that she sort of looked like a sleepy kitten. "Breakfast."

"Now?"

"It would be breakfast time," I said sarcastically.

"Oh," Ally said softly. "Okay." I mentally noted that this was her sleepy voice. She sounded like a little kid, and it was irritating but a bit adorable at the same time.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I sighed, grabbing her hand and hauling her up, steadying her when she almost fell. "Come on." She walked behind me, and sat down at the table groaning.

"I am never this tired in the morning," Ally said, downing about half of her coffee. "Wow. That was hot coffee."

"I'm not surprised. It was just made," I said, snorting in amusement. "Do you prefer cold coffee?"

"No, I'm just tired. Nothing is registering correctly," Ally said, sounding a little more awake. I nodded, eating my food in close to five minutes while Ally stared at me in horror. "You're disgusting."

"Why, thank you. That's what every guy wants to hear after being so nice to make the girl who hates him breakfast," I replied, rolling my eyes. Ally had the grace to smile a little sheepishly, shrugging one shoulder.

"I'll be the first to admit that I'm a highly critical person. Sorry. It's who I am," Ally said, not sounding rude, just honest.

I nodded. "I can respect that. I'm a very spontaneous person who genuinely doesn't care what happens."

Ally looked thoughtful. "I noticed that, you know. You're very… chill."

"And you're very stressed. All the time. You should take a break, you know," I said with a shrug. "You could use it."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks for the suggestion."

"Seriously," I said, meeting her eyes. "Go on a cruise. Or just… disappear for a while. There are secluded places you know, where they can send celebrities that need a break." I'd heard about them from my manager, several times when he suggested that I take one of the breaks I was telling her about. It was right after I'd had my big break – interviews every five minutes, fans anywhere and everywhere I went. It was highly stressful, and made me feel pretty claustrophobic.

Ally shook her head, smiling a little. "I'm hardly a celebrity, I doubt they'd let me take a rest already."

I thought about that for a moment. "Maybe after a few weeks of… _this_," I said vaguely, "then they'll let us leave and do something, like as a couple. Everyone will see it as some romantic thing, but I'll just leave you alone and let you do whatever."

"What would you do, hypothetically?" she asked, seemingly curious.

I sighed thoughtfully, examining my index finger for no apparent reason. "I don't know. Watch television at the room and sleep," I said with a laugh. Ally smiled and finished her food. I felt a little awkward, sitting at the table, not eating, and watching her, so I gathered up all the dishes and started loading the dishwasher. Ally handed me her dishes when she was done and started cleaning the table. I nodded appreciatively at her.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Ally asked, raising an eyebrow.

I smiled. "Today, we are going shopping for you and getting lunch together. Possibly a friendly coffee date, my management talked to your management and said we should be affectionate. I'm not sure exactly what that means, but I figure they mean just hugging or something."

Ally nodded in approval, then frowned. "I hate shopping."

I burst out laughing. "You may just be the first girl I have ever heard say that. Good thing I hate shopping, too. Maybe we can just look at stuff for the house and for your room, not so much clothing? I'm sure we can get your stylist to handle all of that." Ally bit her lip for a second, looking skeptical.

"I can do whatever I want with my room?" I nodded. She gave a small smile and nodded. "Okay."

"And I have _the_ credit card. It's practically unlimited, so you can go all out," I told her. She nodded again and looked around a little uninterestedly. I laughed, "Go! Bathe and clothe yourself, woman!" She glared at me and turned around, but I didn't miss the smile hiding in the depths of her eyes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were both ready and pulling on our shoes. Unknowingly, we'd color coordinated ("Well, _I'm _not changing, Dawson.") and decided that it was probably what the press wanted anyways.

We exited the apartment, me still shoving my wallet haphazardly into my pocket, when Ally asked, "What are we doing today? As in... _Us_?"

I grinned. "Since when is there an _'us'_? If I'm remembering correctly, Dawson, you abhorred me yesterday," I said as we walked to my Land Rover.

Ally paused as she reached for the door handle and sent me a strong glare, as if to say _'you know what I meant, you asshole'_. I chuckled and got into my Land Rover, starting it up after buckling myself in.

"Well, _my dearest_," I said, laying the sarcasm on thick, "like I said, our management has decided that we show minor affection - hugging, possibly a lingering gaze - it shouldn't be too hard," I told her with a shrug.

Ally was silent for a moment, until, "I think that'll be quite difficult actually."

I paused at the stop sign, simultaneously sending her a confused look. "Why?" I asked, accelerating once more. I briefly noted that it was pretty outside today; clear sky, no clouds.

"Because," Ally said lightly. "I have to look at you. More specifically, your face. And I have to linger. That's enough to make anyone vomit."

I smirked. _She seriously put thought into comebacks, doesn't she?_ I replied with an, "I could say the same for you," before turning up the radio loudly.

Ally was... different. A breath of fresh air, really. Nearly every girl I met was either falling to kiss my feet or trying to seduce me, but not Ally. She was a bitch, no doubt about it, but I couldn't say much because I was an asshole. We didn't have much in common at all, which made me wonder why I agreed to all of this in the first place.

In all honestly, it was because I felt sympathetic. Being on the edge like that – so, so close to fame, but not quite close enough – it was devastating. You just wanted nothing more than to step over the line and finally be considered a celebrity. Ally was a breath of fresh air, simply because she wasn't into me. But she was so annoying, and unbelievably rude and mostly ungrateful. So, maybe Ally was just one really irritating breath of fresh air.

_"... And now we have a new hit single from a brand new artist! Playing for the first time on radio, here's Ally Dawson - rumored girlfriend and confirmed best friend of _the_ Austin M. - with her song "Ours"!..."_

I smiled and looked to Ally who was staring blankly at the radio, not even blinking.

"Me... I'm... On the... What?"

I chuckled at the confused expression on her face. It didn't last long though and she suddenly slapped my shoulder, nearly shouting, "I'm on the radio!"

"Don't abuse the driver!" I chided. "And way to go, babe!" I winked at her, and she was seemingly so happy that she didn't mind.

I stole another glance at her as I turned right.

And _no_, I didn't grin, just for the hell of it, because she looked so happy with her eyes were crinkled up from her insuppressible smile and her dimples stood out.

* * *

"I like this," Ally said, her hand caressing the bluish bed spread. "It looks satiny, and it's turquoise. So, with some sea green-ish and silver pillows... Yeah." She cocked her head to the side, as if imagining it.

"Um, right... That'd be... Pretty?" I said, my brow furrowing.

Ally laughed, pinching my cheeks. "You are so adorable when you don't know what to say." I gave her a confused but genuine smile, and licked my lips, about to ask why she was suddenly so nice - but I was interrupted by a squeal from behind me. I turned, seeing three teenage girls, and noting with a smidgen of disappointment that Ally had only shown affection for the fans.

Mentally rolling my eyes at my stupidity, thinking it was sincere, I smiled hopefully charmingly. There were two girls whose eyes were wide, jaws nearly sweeping the floor, but the third girl seemed more laid back.

"Hey, girls," I said, waving.

"Karsyn," the calm girl stated.

"It's lovely to meet you, Karsyn," I said, smiling at her. "Who're your friends here?"

"Oh, those two girls that seriously need to pick their jaws up?" Two jaws snapped shut immediately, replaced with two stuttering girls.

"But... H-He's..."

"A-And sh-she..."

They looked at each other, letting out small squeals. I smiled at them again and Ally waved. "I," one girl - perhaps she was Asian? - started, "am Cristina, and this is Callie."

"Hi," Callie stammered.

"So, Karsyn, Cristina, and Callie." I pointed to them as I said what I hoped was their names. They nodded in approval and I sighed in relief. I'd never been amazing at names.

I scratched the back of my neck, albeit a bit awkwardly, noticing that the two girls were basically gawking at us. Karsyn watched on in mild amusement. "Would you all like a picture?" I asked with a laugh.

"Of, like, you two?" Callie asked, glancing at Ally.

"Us?" Ally asked, gesturing between myself and her. Callie and Cristina nodded in unison.

"It would be _so_ perfect if we could get pictures of Auslly! You two are so cute!" Cristina said. She started rummaging through a bad on her shoulder, brandishing a phone with a camera after a moment.

I held out my arm and Ally moved to stand next to me, slotting into my side easily. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she reciprocated the action, resting her free hand on my chest. We both smiled at the camera, hopefully looking genuine.

Callie squealed as soon as she took the picture. "You guys are _so_ my OTP now!"

I gave Ally a bewildered look. She leaned up close to my ear and I leaned down a bit since she was shorter than me. "One true pairing. That basically means that out of every couple, she supports us the most." I smiled and nodded, trying to ignore the fact that the girls had taken a photo of Ally whispering in my ear.

"Well," I said, clapping my hands together. "It was wonderful meeting you all–"

"No!" Callie interjected. "We have to get pictures with you all, too! Please!" she begged. I nodded and the girl handed me her phone. "We'll take one with Ally first, then you." I was kind of confused as to why this girl was ordering me around, but I ignored it and took the desired photos, passing the phone off to Ally when it was time for my brief photo shoot. The three girls all looked at the pictures, grinning.

"Thanks," Karsyn said. The other two girls repeated what she'd said, immediately going back to their phone, probably posting it on every website possible. I waved to Karsyn and Ally said goodbye as well before we started walking off. With a jolt, I realized that my arm was still wrapped around her waist, and I dropped it immediately, opening my mouth to apologize, only to be cut off by Ally.

"Okay, so I need that bedspread," Ally ordered, pointing to it. I walked down the aisle closest to the actual set up bed and found the set she was looking for. "And these two pillows. And also these two," she said, piling pillows up on the bed sheet set I was carrying.

"Your wish is my command," I muttered sarcastically.

"My wish is for you to kindly stop ta – being so great!" Ally said with a fake smile as a teenage girl walked by. She didn't seem to terribly interested in us, but the girl definitely knew who we were by the way she cocked her head to the side slightly, then smiled and waved.

After the girl walked on, I snorted, tossing a pillow at Ally. "Nice cover."

"Shut up! I can't do impromptu things!" Ally said, defending herself and placing the pillow back on the stack.

"Whatever, Princess," I said, rolling my eyes.

Ally scoffed in annoyance. "Princess. How original."

"I can't do impromptu things!" I said, mocking her. She shot me a glare that probably should have scared me, but it truly amused me.

Although I'd only known Ally for not even two full days, I knew one thing for certain: her eyes were easy to read. There were times where I could see the mirth in her eyes, or times where I could see sadness. More often than not, I see anger and irritation. Regardless of the emotion, you can clearly tell how Ally feels by studying her eyes. It was almost like a game, trying to figure out the mood she was in.

"Austin?"

"Mhm."

"You're staring." I turned away quickly, not being embarrassed enough to blush, but coughing awkwardly and saying that I zoned out, which wasn't a lie. "Next time, try not to zone out on my face," she said with a laugh. I laughed halfheartedly as well, approaching the checkout lane and dropping the bed set and the hoard of pillows.

The cashier, an older woman who looked very sweet, kindly asked us if that was all that we needed today, and of course we both smiled politely and said that what we'd bought would be all. She bagged them for us, carrying on a small conversation about cats.

I'd turned to Ally, trying not to laugh. I wasn't picking on the older woman, but _cats?_ Ally seemed to have a glint in her eyes, saying that she'd rather be laughing as she looked at me. After there was silence for a few seconds, I mouthed "you're staring" at Ally. She rolled her eyes but smiled and I chuckled.

"You young folks are lucky," the elder woman said with a slight country twang. "Get to fall in love so freely. Use that skin while it lasts, baby, it won't last forever!" she said, pointing at Ally as she spoke and laughing to herself. We bid the nice woman goodbye and gathered our bags, Ally insisting on being a stubborn ass and carrying the heavier bag rather than the pillows. I rolled my eyes, but she didn't seem to have any problem shouldering the weight.

"You know," Ally said suddenly as we headed to the Land Rover, "we must look legitimate."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"As a couple. That lady thought we were in love and those teenagers thought we were 'the cutest thing ever' as a couple," Ally said simply. I shrugged. I mean, I'd acted a few times, guest starring, so I was a pretty decent actor. I guess we just made it look like we genuinely were together.

"I guess we're just good actors," I said after a while, when we finally reached the Land Rover. "Speaking of, have you ever taken acting classes or voice lessons?" I questioned as I loaded the bags in the trunk. It'd been something that I wondered for a while now. I wouldn't ever admit it, but I'd heard Ally's music before we agreed to be a fake couple. She had a great voice, a range that is sought after, and she seemed to know how to sing everything so that it was perfected. And, thanks to recent observations, her acting couldn't be terrible.

I got in the drivers' seat and Ally frowned as she buckled in her seatbelt. "Should I have?" she questioned, hesitantly.

I turned to her, surprised. "You haven't?" Her voice talent was too good; she had to have taken lessons. Even _I'd_ taken lessons.

She flicked her hair off of her right shoulder. "No," Ally said, a bit more confidently.

"Wow," I breathed, pulling out of the parking spot and starting the drive home.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ally asked, sounding mildly annoyed. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's not bad. It's… good. Really good. I mean, for having no voice lessons or anything, I guess you just have a lot of raw talent. You can really tell in your slower songs, when it's just your voice and the guitar," I said thoughtfully.

Ally snorted in laughter. "I never thought the day would come where _the_ Austin Moon would admit to listening to my music."

I rolled my eyes. "It's decent music!"

"How did you even find out about me?" Ally asked.

I shrugged, deciding that I could definitely use some coffee and heading towards the closest Starbucks I knew of. "I get bored sometimes and I actually look at the blogs dedicated to me, or the Twitter accounts… whatever. And one time, there was a girl who posted a picture of you saying that you were her favorite female artist. Let me make it clear that I had _nothing better to do_ when I Youtubed you," I told her. It was the honest truth, but I didn't want her to think that I'd actually been interested in her. I was bored.

"Cool," Ally said. "Do you happen to remember that signing a few years ago in San Francisco? In 2010, at that one mall?"

I bit my lip, thinking. "The one with a lot of security because there had been a bomb threat the day before or something?" I asked, glancing at her. She nodded. "Yeah. Why? Stalking me, Dawson?"

Ally chuckled, looking at the window. "Definitely not. I was just wondering if you remembered that time."

"What was so important about it? I was irritated the whole time because I was hardly allowed to speak to my fans. I usually give out hugs or something, but security wouldn't let me do anything," I frowned, remembering it. I'd probably been pretty rude to fans that day, seeing as I was annoyed.

I glanced at Ally again, only to meet her eyes. She was scrutinizing me, which I'll admit made me a bit uncomfortable. "Maybe one day I'll tell you. Or maybe you'll remember."

"Did someone die?" I asked bluntly. Ally shook her head with a snort as I turned into the Starbucks parking lot. Luckily, there was only a few cars, so we probably wouldn't be faced with fans. "Coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah, because I could totally tell you 'no', now that we're already here," Ally said, rolling her eyes.

"You are a sassy one," I muttered. "A very, very sassy bitch."

"And you are an arrogant one. A very, very arrogant ass," Ally said lightly, getting out of my Land Rover and slamming the door. I tried to push down the thought that I would love to slam her head in a car door, but it kept resurfacing. We started walking into the coffee shop together, both stone-faced and annoyed. "Look happy," she muttered bitterly as she swung the door open. I rolled my eyes, but allowed a lazy smile to be pasted on my face.

"Whatever you say, Princess," I said.

"Don't call me that," Ally said, happily, but there was a warning underneath it. I smirked at her and approached the counter.

"Good afternoon! What can I get for you today?" the cashier asked, scribbling something down on a sheet of paper before looking up. "Oh… Hello, Ally Dawson and Austin Moon."

"Hello, Harry," Ally said, glancing at his name tag. He smiled at her, waving. I nodded at him and he nodded back.

"It's truly wonderful to meet you both," Harry said, his gaze lingering on Ally. I rolled my eyes. This kid was anything _but_ subtle. "Anyways," Harry said, looking back to me. "What will you be having today?"

I opened my mouth to order, but Ally started talking. "One grande chai tea latte, nonfat milk, no water," she stated, watching Harry enter it in on the register. "And a venti toffee nut latte with no foam." Harry nodded, reciting the order back and telling us our total, and I stared wide-eyed at Ally. She returned the look, instead looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" she asked, innocent smile, but also urging me to shut the hell up with her eyes.

"Oh, nothing," I said, deciding the brush her hair out  
of her face as a cover. "Your hair was covering your eyes." She gave me a small, and definitely not genuine, smile in return before paying Harry and gathering her change and her receipt. "I could have paid," I told her a few moments later as we stood at the opposite end of the counter, waiting for our drink order to be called.

"I know," Ally stated with a shrug.

"How did you know my drink order?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm your best friend and I know these things about you," Ally said with a laugh, glancing sideways at Harry, who was observing us.

"I wish he would turn the hell away," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. Ally snorted in amusement, and I grabbed both of our drinks when our order was called, handing hers over to her. I nodded to a table in a corner, and started walking there, Ally following me like I'd assumed she would.

After we took our seat and settled down, I pasted a smile on my face. "Alright, so you're a creepy stalker of mine, I get that, but really, how did you know my drink order?"

Ally laughed as though I'd said something funny, saying, "I actually did my homework."

"So, in other words you stalked me," I said with a shrug, still grinning at her.

"No, in other words, I read the file my asshole of a manager gave me with a bunch of information on you that I quite frankly don't care about," Ally said, her smile still intact.

"Lovely," I muttered, taking a sip of my coffee.

"It was hell reading it," Ally said with a winning smile.

"If only all of these oblivious people knew what we were truly talking about," I said, smirk on my face.

"Oh, they'd be surprised," Ally said, looking at me as though we were flirting.

"Oh, that was cute," I said, rolling my eyes hopefully playfully. "Very convincing," I told her with a nod. I glanced over at the counter. "Damn, that guy is fucking relentless. He is _still_ staring at you."

Ally turned casually, looking over her shoulder. "He's attractive, definitely. Bit of an asshole, though, blatantly checking me out when I'm with another guy. Asshole's aren't my type." I grinned and nodded laughing. "Which means you aren't my type, Moon."

"Shame," I said, biting my lip. "I happen to love bitches. And bitches love me," I said with a wink. She rolled her eyes, but kept smiling.

"Oh, you are such an arrogant jerk," Ally said, laughing as though we were sharing a joke. I glared at her for a moment, smiling sarcastically.

"You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, Dawson," I said, glancing back at the adamantly staring and increasingly annoying cashier. "And Henry is still checking you out."

"You're wonderful as well, dearest," Ally said sweetly. "And his name is Harry."

"He's irrelevant; I'm not learning his name."

"Someone sounds jealous."

"Yeah, of someone who likes my fake girlfriend, someone who I hate with a fiery passion," I muttered, managing a small grin afterwards.

"So, you admit it?" Ally said, cocking her head to the side.

"That was sarcasm, sweetheart. Don't get ahead of yourself," I told her, scoffing. She glared at me for a moment, true irritation in her eyes. It was probably meant to be intense and intimidating, but I found myself raising an eyebrow as if to say, _should I be scared, Dawson?_

"Asshole," Ally said through smiling teeth.

"I love you, too, baby."

* * *

Literally as soon as we were back in the car and driving down the road, my manager, Clint, called me. "'Sup?" I answered, putting my phone on speaker and passing it over to Ally. Austin Moon may be a lot of things, but an unsafe driver was not one of them.

"Ay, Austin," Clint said. He was only two years older than me, but he had his stuff together. "So, guess what?"

"I'm going to go home and there will magically be a refrigerator full of food?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"That could be arranged, I suppose," Clint said jokingly. "Anyways, for the real reason I called. You guys did well today. There are pictures of you two at the mall, which look lovely, I must say, and then there are pictures of you two beaming at each other in the secluded corner of a Starbucks. It's looking good so far." I glanced at Ally, laughing a bit. We'd been insulting each other the whole time, and yet people still thought we were in love.

"Wow," I said. Ally nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and someone, apparently at the Starbucks, reported that a certain Austin Moon was jealous of a certain cashier," Clint said teasingly.

"What?" I asked, my voice rising a little. "I was not! The little fucker was staring at Ally like she was a sandwich and he wanted to devour her! I simply took notice. I wasn't jealous," I said firmly.

"Defensive," Ally muttered.

'Shut the hell up,' I mouthed to her, glaring.

'Whatever you say, _best friend_,' she mouthed back.

I rolled my eyes and flipped her off. "Anything else, Clinton?"

"My name is Clint! C-L-I-N-T! There is no O-N!" I laughed at his reaction, the same as every time I said that. Ally laughed a little as well. "And no, that's it. Oh, but wait, is Ally there?"

"I hear you loud and clear, Clinton," Ally said teasingly, smiling out the window. I snorted in laughter as Clint groaned.

"Not you, too… Anyways, Stan says good job and that he'll talk to you later. I think he had meetings today or something; I never listen to him when he talks," Clint admitted.

Ally chuckled. "Yeah, me either. Thanks for passing on the word."

"No problem, baby. Anyways, I better get going. You two keep up the lovin'! Oh, and Jealous Austin is a hit, by the way. Might want to keep that up, too," Clint said, hanging up the phone.

"I was not jealous!" I shouted. "There was no reason to be!"

"He was pretty cute, though–"

"Shut up."

"–And I am your best friend, rumored girlfriend–"

"Dawson, I swear–"

"–so, I think that was the expected reaction. Good _acting_, Austin," Ally said.

"Right! I was acting! I told you I wasn't really jealous," I said smugly. It was a lie, considering I hadn't even acted jealous or been genuinely jealous.

"And that thought didn't just occur to you?" Ally asked, her expression all too innocent.

I shoved her. "No, it didn't. You are such a–"

"Yeah, yeah," Ally interrupted, amused smile in place. "I know I am."

* * *

When we got home, I sent a tweet, saying that I had a wonderful day out with Ally and that I had seriously missed my best friend. I immediately got hundreds of replies and I flopped down on the couch, scrolling through them. There were a few requests for us to get married, several to have babies, two or three saying that they didn't like that at all and that _I_ was theirs, but the majority of them were positive, which was good.

I scrolled past one that had a link to someone's Tumblr, so with a shrug, I clicked it. As soon as the page loaded, I laughed so hard that I fell off the couch. "Ally!" I yelled, still laughed. She entered the room, glass of water in hand.

"What?"

I held out my phone to her, still choking from my laughter. She sat down on the couch, eyes wide as she scrolled down the page. "What in god's name is this?"

My laughed finally subsided. "This girl already has an analysis page on us, giving millions of reasons why we're in love. Look here," I said, scrolling up a little, "'Austin handed Ally her coffee. That's a sign of being a gentleman, which obviously means that Austin cares LOADS about Ally'."

"But all you did was hand me a coffee," Ally muttered, looking confused. "Gosh, she analyzes everything we do. "Apparently, you don't just look at me, Austin. You _look_ at me." We both chuckled at the absurdity, and Ally took over my phone and scrolled through tweets as I leaned over the back of the couch.

"Get married, get married, get _lost_ – oh, that's to you, Ally – have a baby together, get married, make children..." I trailed off as Ally kept scrolling through them. "Mostly positive results. I think they like us, babe."

"Too far," Ally said. "Don't call me 'babe'."

"Why?"

"Because. I don't like it."

"Is there anything that you _do_ like?" I inquired, drinking some of Ally's water. I raised an eyebrow at her and she glanced up, and punched me for stealing her water.

"I like people who _aren't_ stealers," Ally said, frowning at the cup.

"Then you'll probably dislike me even more," I told her. "Because I'm bound to steal your heart." I winked at her and she physically cringed and muttered 'gross',

"Oh, hey. Here's that one girl - Karsyn - who we met at the mall!" Ally said, leaning closer to me so I could check it out.

"Even if I'm not a huge fan of either Ally Dawson of Austin Moon, I think we can all agree that they're pretty obvious. Hash-tag, Auslly," I read aloud. "What does that mean?" I questioned, frowning.

"Oh, god, you are so much more ignorant than you look!" Ally said, rubbing her face in exasperation.

"Hey!" I said indignantly. "That was a confusing tweet, mind you!"

"She means that we're cute together, but it's obvious we like each other," Ally said, her voice still annoyed.

"But we hate each other," I muttered, snatching my phone back and falling onto the other couch. "I don't even know how I manage to be such an amazing actor in public. I'm surprised they don't notice that I very thinly mask my hatred."

I could practically hear Ally rolling her eyes. "You are such an egotistical jerk."

"I'm confident. Not cocky," I defended. "And even if I was cocky, you are too!"

"No, I'm confident. I am a content person and I actually _deserve_ to be where I am today. My parents didn't pay for me to get here and I didn't have to get this famous through _Disney Channel,_" Ally said, her words harsh and biting.

I physically flinched, squeezing my eyes tight. "Jesus, I can't even talk to you right now," I said, standing up and heading up to my room.

_What gave her the right to say that? I'd guest starred on a Disney show _once_. That had nothing to do with how famous I was now. I deserved to be famous just as much as she did. Plus, being famous gave me money, and money enabled me to buy hair dye and colored contacts. Whatever it took to stay away from my old life. Whatever it took._

I fell face first onto my bed, ultimately deciding that Ally knew nothing. She didn't know what it was like to come from what I used to be to the guy I am now. If anyone had a reason to be cocky and confident, it was me.

This room was too small; this house was two crowded. I needed to go for a run.

I hurried over to my dresser, knowing that I needed to go now before I got too angry. Ally didn't need to see thoroughly pissed-off Austin just yet. I pulled out a pair of gym shorts and an old t-shirt, stripping my clothes I'd been wearing for the day and changing into them. I snatched my iPod off my dresser and jogged down the stairs, picking up my Nike Shox.

I heard a voice ask where I was going, but my mind was already incoherent. I was already too angry, and memories were coming back. I'd tried so hard not to think about my old life; about who I used to be.

I pulled on my shoes, tying them tightly and strapping my iPod around my upper arm before taking off running, feeling the same adrenaline I used to feel after taking advantage of drugs I had no reason to be around.

I would run until I forgot, until I passed out. I would run until the memories stopped coming back.

* * *

By the time I finally stopped running, it was getting dark outside, and I had no clue where I was. I paused the music on my iPod, some upbeat song I didn't even know, and took a look around. I saw a Wal-Mart across the street that looked promising, seeing as I desperately needed water.

I jogged across to it, slowing my pace as I walked past cars in the parking lot, and finally entering the store itself. I sighed in relief at the freezing air, heading straight for the drinks. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, ignoring the three missed calls and seven text messages and instead checking the time. Five-thirty.

I paid for the water in a hurry, thankful that I'd had the sense to shove a few dollar bills in my shoe before taking off. I took a few sips of the water, politely asking the woman where I was. She seemed confused, looking at me like I was deluded, but she simply replied 'Los Angeles'. I sighed in relief, since that meant that I was at least in my own city. I smiled at her nodding gratefully and sitting on a bench by the doorway. I pulled my cellphone out once more.

I looked at my missed calls first, rolling my eyes at the one from Ally. There was two from Clint. Before calling anyone back, I checked out the texts first. Six of the seven were from Clint, mostly consisting of, _bro, where are you?_ and _your mom is gonna kill me if you don't answer_. I grinned at that, laughing slightly before opening the last message.

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean that._

It was from Ally, and I sighed out loud. She made it so easy to hate her, but horribly difficult to stay angry at her.

On a whim, deciding that I at least owed her an answer, I dialed her number, squeezing my eyes shut tight, and wondering to myself why I simply couldn't stay mad.

* * *

**I hope that was okay?**

**The next chapter will pick up from this spot in Ally's POV. Be excited.**

**As you can tell, Austin's past will be ****_dark_****. I'm sorry if that's not what you were expecting, but I think it'll tie together in the end. I think you guys'll like it.**

**I'm really, really excited about the response I'm getting for this story. I adore writing it.**

**May xx**


	4. Surprise!

Hello, friends!

I am very sorry to tell you all, but this story is officially over.

Confession time! This was, in fact, just what julilivingston8 said. I did this all as an experiment in math. You see, I get extra credit (which I REALLY NEED) for figuring this all out. What I did, was I took the story, penname(almost), and plot from MaydayParade8123 (SHE'S AMAZING, btw) and changed only a few things, like main character names, hair/eye color, etc. to match this category, and I must find out how popular the story is based off of how many reviews, follows, favorites, and views it has gotten as of when someone figures it out in a review.

If you would really like to read the rest of this story to see how it pans out, everything is the same when searching for it, except it is under Books, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Percy J. and Annabeth C., and it is complete (which makes me very sad that it ended). If you really wanted this to be an Aussly story, simply read that story and change the names, etc.

Once again, I am truly very sorry for doing this to you, but congratulations to julilivingston8 for figuring it out, and saving me the energy of exchanging all of the names for yet another chapter.


End file.
